The inventor invented previously the continuous molding machine called "Rotary Machine", which enjoyed popularity.
The rotary machine, having a plurality of pairs of dies disposed along its peripheral face, introduces tubular resin material between a pair of dies, closes the dies, and utilizes needles and the like for injecting air into the tubular material in the dies during the middle course of a circumferential movement of the dies, thereby inflating the resin material to obtain finished products.
In that case, a part between the products or between the product and the flash is preferably extremely thin, in other words, is easy to cut.
Thus, a string of continuous products, or a string of continuous flashes between the products is produced.
For this reason, it becomes needed to cut or separate the string.